Sent From Heaven
by MissChabre
Summary: Luffy just became a Guardian Angel. His job is to protect Roronoa Zoro. The more he watches over him, the more his interest in him grows. How will this love story end? Fluff, AU, Zoro x Luffy, Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Guardian Angel

Hi there! Here's MissChabre! And this is my first One Piece fanfiction! I have only written stories for Bleach, and since I love Zoro x Luffy, I decided to write one for One Piece too!

This story came to my mind after having a four-hour philosophy exam and a three-hour German exam... So, yeah, it's pretty random. The story's rather serious... that's so unlike me, normally there's always a little comedy in the stuff I write.

For now, there will only be Zoro x Luffy, but maybe other pairings will show up. And the story is AU (Alternative Universe). Okay, now have fun with _Sent From Heaven_!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

"Novice Angel Monkey D. Luffy, step forward."

The raven-haired angel with a little scar under his left eye did as he was told and looked up to the man standing in front of him. A hand was laid upon his head.

"Congratulations, you have passed the Guardian Angel exam," the red-haired man with three scars across his left eye announced with a smile. He ruffled the young boy's hair who beamed a grin at the older man.

Around them other angels, all from different ranks, applauded, and the moment after Luffy got his certificate, his friends rushed over to him and congratulated him. Usopp, Luffy's best friend, who still was a Novice Angel, high-fived with him. Luffy proudly opened the holy certificate and laughed.

"Look at this, Usopp, isn't this awesome?!" he screamed, filled with excitement. "I'm a Guardian Angel now!"

"I know, buddy," Usopp answered. "You know, once I was a Guardian Angel too, but then...," he started telling his friend.

"Seriously?!" Luffy asked, with stars in his eyes, believing everything his long-nosed friend said, although it wasn't true. Usopp, the Novice Angel who had failed various graduation exams from Angel Academy, loved telling stories that didn't quite correspond to the truth. Maybe this was the reason for his permanent failures?

After both of them continued giggling and dancing around in circles, they suddenly got a rap on their heads.

"Owww," Luffy cried with a pout and turned to the girl who just did that to them. "Aren't you happy for me, Vivi-chan?"

The blue-haired Principality* Vivi sighed and then smiled at the young angel. "Of course I am, I mean, you're a Guardian Angel now, that's a very important rank!" she answered, receiving a big grin from Luffy. Suddenly her smile faded and she leaned in to whisper to the two boys.

"But you shouldn't be goofing around like that, you two are standing in front of Seraphim* Shanks, he belongs to the angels highest and closest to God, don't forget that!"

Suddenly Shanks joined them and patted Vivi's head. "It's alright, let him be himself," he said with a smile. Vivi, who had a quite high angel rank herself, felt honored to be spoken to and touched by the great Seraphim Shanks.

Shanks' attention went back to Luffy. "Now listen, you will soon get your first task, so go enjoy yourself for now, then come to my office later on," he said receiving a happy nod from the new Guardian Angel.

Luffy and Usopp rushed out of the Holy Temple and decided to go to their favorite place beside Angel Academy. They spread out their wings, and suddenly Usopp gasped.

"Luffy, your wings have become a lot bigger!" he exclaimed. Luffy turned around to look at his wings and flapped them a little. He laughed out loud and began to hug them.

"I'm so glad I passed," he said. "Now I can finally protect someone, isn't that awesome?" Usopp nodded. "But the best thing about this, I can finally see the human world," he added.

Angels, who used to be humans, lose every single memory they had from the human world the moment they enter the Angel World, also known as Heaven. New Angels are brought to Angel Academy, where they are taught how to be an angel. Two years before graduating, the Novice Angels, who are not allowed to go the the human world yet, choose if they want to stay simple Angels, who stay in the Angel World and watch over the human world from there, or work in a higher rank, which acquires hard work.

After two years of hard work, Luffy finally became a Guardian Angel, a respected rank in the angel world. He grinned to his friend, who had some difficulties with flying.

"You'll see, one day my wings will be as big as yours, Luffy!" Usopp said, pointing at said angel. Luffy laughed in response, flying ahead, and feeling the fresh-smelling wind blow into his face. Soon he would discover the human world's air, he was just too excited!

They flew over to the beach, where the sand was as white as snow, and where the water had a clear blue color. The two best friends sat in the sand, drawing various things into the soft sand (Luffy had his own, abstract style, unlike Usopp, who drew like a master), and talking about the future. Normally Luffy and Usopp would always have some silly conversations, yet this time it was completely serious.

"So, are you going to stay in the human world?" Usopp asked, watching the golden sun go down on front of them.

Luffy nodded without looking at his friend. "I'll have to, I have to watch over the human I'm guarding, night and day," he responded.

Usopp gave a meek smile. "Sounds like you're going to be really busy then... but promise me that you'll visit us up here someday?" He had to be honest: he'd miss his best friend. Luffy was the kind of person who would pass over his good mood to everyone, who could cheer someone up easily with his typical Luffy grin, and it never got boring with him. He truly was a pure angel, never been touched by any sin. Well, except for gluttony: Luffy loved eating more than anything else.

"WHAT?!" The two angels turned around to see a little reindeer with tiny wings on his back running towards them. He ran into Luffy's arms and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Luffy, you're leaving us?" he cried. Luffy patted his head and hugged him. "I'm a Guardian Angel now, I have to go to the human world!" he explained to the little reindeer.

Chopper was an angel in form of an animal, who had the ability to talk. Luffy had found him when he first to to the Angel World, and took care of him, which led to their close friendship they had now. Chopper saw Luffy as a big brother and was aghast after hearing that he would not come back to them.

"Guardian Angel?" Chopper questioned timidly. Luffy nodded and explained his new rank to the little reindeer.

"We Guardian Angels are attached to a human and we watch over him, from his birth until his death. We give our best to protect him, or her," Luffy told Chopper. The reindeer smiled at his friend. The idea of protecting someone sounded courageous and wonderful, yet Chopper thought that Luffy seemed to have already been a Guardian Angel before he officially became one: he always was there to help and protect his friends.

Chopper smiled at Luffy. "Then give your best, Luffy!"

"I will!" Luffy answered with a grin.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Luffy made his way to Shanks' office, that was situated in the First Hierarchy's Headquarters*, which were pretty far away from Angel Academy. He knocked at the office door and entered without waiting for an answer; he was just too impatient.

Shanks turned his swivel chair made out of clouds and faced Luffy with a smile. "Hello there, Luffy, please sit down," he said, summoning up some cotton clouds for Luffy to sit on.

"So, who am I going to guard, tell me, tell me!" Luffy yelled hopping up and down in his little cloud. Shanks chuckled while looking through some files.

"Just a sec, I've got it right...here!" he finally said, handing over a file to Luffy. The new Guardian Angel snatched it right away and quickly scanned through it.

"Roronoa...Zoro," he read. Then he continued. "Nineteen...years old." He wanted to read the rest, but he suddenly let out a gasp.

"What?! Nineteen years old?" he yelled at Shanks. "I thought Guardian Angels watch over humans from their birth until...," he asked, confused.

Shanks sighed. "Listen, Luffy, Roronoa Zoro's previous Guardian Angel... didn't do a good job as a Guardian Angel," he explained.

Luffy looked at him seriously. "What happened?" he asked.

Shanks sighed once again. "Well, the human world can be very interesting, and it easily distracts angels who are new to it," he said with a low voice. "I'm not giving you a newborn human yet, you need some more experience for that."

Luffy pouted. "But he's so old!" he whined.

Shanks shrugged his shoulders. "Well, then if you don't want the job...," he said, holding out his hand to take back the file.

Yet Luffy pressed it against his chest and frowned at the man. "No, I'll do it. I'm a Guardian Angel, and I'm here to protect this human, no matter how old he is, and I'll definitely be better than the Guardian Angel he had before!"

Shanks smiled and ruffled Luffy's hair. "That's the spirit, Lu. This is exactly why you're perfect for the Guardian Angel job."

Luffy smiled back. He glanced at the file and formed a fist with his free hand. 'I'll be a great Guardian angel, you'll see, I'll protect you with all my might!' he said to himself, with determination.

Suddenly the cloud under him disappeared and he fell to the floor. Luffy pouted at Shanks and rubbed his butt.

"What are you waiting for? Off you go!" Shanks said, giving him a ticket that would lead him to the human world.

Luffy grinned his biggest grin, nodded and made his way to the big Human World Gate, that was right beside the First Hierarchy's Headquarters. Vivi waited for him.

"Are you ready to go, Luffy?" she asked taking the ticket Luffy held into her face. The raven-haired Guardian Angel grinned and nodded his head wildly.

"Vivi!" he suddenly screamed, standing in front of the gates. "Tell Usopp, Chopper, and everyone else, that I'll definitely come back here for a visit!"

Vivi nodded and opened the gates. Luffy spread his wings and lifted off, flying down to the human world. He could hear Vivi screaming something to him: "And don't you dare forget the Angel Rules, Luffy!"

Luffy turned his head and grinned, showing her his thumb up. And suddenly he saw Usopp and Chopper standing beside her and waving their arms around wildly.

The more Luffy flew downwards, the smaller the gates and his friends became. Soon he wasn't in the Angel territory anymore, and the sudden change of air startled him at first. It was different, he couldn't really explain the feeling, all he could say that it felt a lot heavier than in his world.

After falling for some minutes, he finally reached his destination. The good thing about the Human World Gate was that it brought the angels that went through it to the place they wanted to go to at once.

Luffy's fall became slower and slower, and as he finally reached the human world's ground, he opened his eyes he held shut the whole time and gasped.

"The human world...is so different!" he whispered to himself, contemplating everything around him. He was in the middle of a giant crowd of humans, and Luffy found it funny that none of them had wings or a halo above their heads. Unlike Angel World, where only colors like white, silver or gold dominated, the human world was so multicolored, there even were colors Luffy had seen for the first time.

He turned around in circles, looked up to the sky and laughed. Then he flew up and took a good look at everything under him. 'It looks like so much fun!' He went back down, waved at a little child that went past him. Yet no one noticed him, because angels were invisible to humans. Suddenly a smell came past his nose. He inhaled it and sighed with satisfaction.

"The food here smells wonderful, even better than in Heaven!" he screamed, automatically following the heavenly scent. Then he stopped and noticed that he had something else to do.

"Shanks was right, the human world is really interesting and distracting," he mumbled. "I'm supposed to find this Roronoa Zoro." He looked up to the sky once more and grinned. "I'll be the best Guardian Angel that ever existed!"

* * *

I'm sorry if this sounds stupid... but hey, what do want after four hours Philosophy and three hours German?

About the angel rankings... I'll post the hierarchy up:

First Hierarchy (Highest):

Seraphim – Cherubim – Thrones

Second Hierarchy (Middle):

Dominations – Virtues - Powers

Third Hierarchy (Lowest): 

Principalities – Archangels – Angels

Don't worry, this was just the Intro, our love story will begin soon...so, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Meeting Zoro

Hi there! I want to thank those who reviewed and read this story. I'm sorry for not uploading anything. The last year has been very busy, and I really didn't have time to write anything, so at first I wanted to stop updating any of my stories. But now I finally have summer break (well, I still gotta work and stuff, but I'm not as busy as before). So...here's chapter 2, have fun!

Oh, a little note: I know there are so many different theories and beliefs on angels, and I've done my research. Since this my story, I'll probably change/invent new stuff on angels. If you believe in angels, and are not happy with how this turns out, I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

Luffy was happy to finally be in the human world, but now he had one problem: How was he supposed to find Roronoa Zoro? There wasn't any picture of him on the file he received from Shanks, and finding him in this giant crowd of people was like looking for a needle in a haystack. He pondered for a while, and suddenly his halo brightened up.

"That's it!" he said out loud, remembering one of his Guardian Angel lessons. He took Roronoa Zoro's file and quickly folded it into a paper plane. He contemplated his work and giggled.

"Perfect!" he said. He then tossed the paper plane with an overhand, horizontal forward motion and watched it fly over the humans' heads. He flapped his wings and followed, excited about meeting the person he was going to guard. He thanked God for making him remember the How-to-find-your-fosterling-lesson, and for making it so easy.

Luffy flew after the paper plane and instead of keeping his eyes on it, he often peeked to the side to contemplate the exciting things around him: the shops, the restaurants, the humans. The latter were the most interesting. Unlike angels, who only wore white, silver or gold clothes, which all looked quite similar, humans had all sorts of clothing: multicolor dresses, shirts, accessories, and other things Luffy had never seen before.

He also noticed that it was a lot noisier than in Heaven. Music, the humans' chattering and screaming, and noises from weird vehicles were mixed altogether. Luffy giggled to himself. He liked noisy places, because he was quite noisy himself.

He greeted several humans passing by him, knowing very well they couldn't hear or see him. Yet it was fun, and Luffy noted this day as his best day ever. He introduced himself to children, teenagers, old people, and even dogs. Luffy saw various people holding hands while walking. Was this a sign of friendship among humans? Luffy never held hands with Usopp or Vivi.

But what made him smile the most was the happy atmosphere around humans. Earth seemed to be a happy, content place. Luffy had heard of the various sins they committed, but his first impression was a good one.

Luffy remembered his paper plane. He hectically turned his head around looking for it, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it flying in circles some meters in front of him.

"Zoro, here I come!" Luffy exclaimed, flapping his wings as fast as he could. He loved flying with his now bigger wings, and the feeling of wind blowing through his hair. Yet the paper plane didn't fly very fast, so Luffy pouted and flew with his regular speed.

"Come on, Zoro's file, can't you go a little faster?" Luffy yelled at the paper plane, but nothing changed. The raven-haired angel pouted and finally accepted his defeat. He started thinking about Zoro. What would he be like? Was he a happy individual, who lived with his family, enjoying every moment of his life? Luffy couldn't wait to see him, to start protecting him. He would do his best to keep him out of danger, and guide him through his life.

Zoro's file, the paper plane, flew into an alley. Luffy smelled delicious food coming from it. He licked his lips and hoped that Zoro was near that heavenly scent. As if God had heard his prayers, the plane flew right through the doors of a steak restaurant. Luffy cheered, and followed it impatiently.

Luffy's heart started beating. He would finally get to see his fosterling, Roronoa Zoro. The paper plane flew to some seats located right beside the restaurant's windows. It then flew in circles right above the person Luffy had been looking for.

Luffy's eyes widened. He now rested his wings and landed softly on the floor. He approached his fosterling and contemplated him. Roronoa Zoro was a muscular young man, with cropped green hair and black eyes. His skin was tanned, and he had three identical gold earrings on his left earlobe. He wore a plain blue t-shirt, black trousers and black boots. He wore a serious expressions, and he seemed to concentrate on something.

Luffy let out a scream of joy, and hugged his fosterling. Zoro couldn't feel a thing, and Luffy continued laughing and examining the green-haired man.

"Wow, Zoro, you look so cool!" he exclaimed. "And why is your hair green?" He touched the hair and giggled. Luffy now looked at the other human sitting across Zoro. It was a young girl, with yellowish, greenish hair tied into two pigtails that stood upward, and she was happily eating some steak. A bag in shape of a blue rabbit with a red nose was hung across her chair.

Luffy then noticed that the paper plane was stile hovering above Zoro's head. A white pen appeared out of nowhere and Zoro's file unfolded itself. The guardian angel grabbed the pen and signed his name on the paper. It then disappeared with the pen, leaving a little white fluffy cloud behind.

"So, Zoro," the girl said, with a high-pitched voice, after swallowing down a piece of meat, "did I do well?" Luffy really wanted that steak.

"Hm," Zoro silently hummed, looking at the paper resting in his hands. Then he looked up at the younger girl and smiled.

"You did well," Zoro answered. "If you continue this way, you'll have excellent grades, Chimney" The young girl, Chimney, beamed a smile at him, and ate another piece of steak. Luffy assumed that Zoro was Chimney's tutor for some subject at school. Luffy had heard from the humans' school system in Heaven. They also had exams at the end of their schooling, and then they could choose a specific branch. Apparently humans could choose from many different jobs.

Luffy watched the two of them smiling and eating. Zoro seemed to be a nice person. Now the angel was even more determined to protect him. He threw some punches into the air and laughed. Then he spent his time drooling over Chimney's steak.

Time passed, and Zoro and Chimney were done eating. To Luffy's surprise, the younger girl payed the bill. They then left the restaurant. Luffy followed them, always being near Zoro. Chimney waved the older man goodbye and thanked him for the tutoring. She skipped out of the alley and disappeared in the crowd of people.

Zoro sighed and stretched his arms above his head. Finally Luffy was alone with him. Eventhough the green-haired man couldn't hear him, the angel asked hundreds of questions.

"Zoro, why is your hair green? What's your favorite food? Are you done with school? Are you happy that I'm you guardian angel now?" And suddenly it struck him. Shanks had said something about Zoro's former guardian not doing a good job. What had happened?

Luffy spread his wings and rested a hand on Zoro's green hair.

"Zoro, I will protect with all my might, I promise," he said seriously. Luffy was proud to be a guardian angel. Whatever the other guardian angel did, he would not let something like that repeat itself.

Then the angel remembered something important. He had to establish the bond between the two of them. Luffy flew in front of Zoro, and took a deep breath. He protectively spread his wings around the young man, closed his eyes, and gently kissed the other's forehead. Zoro's forehead shortly glowed, and Luffy could feel a connection between the two of them. Now he officially was Roronoa Zoro's guardian angel.

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled. He smiled at Zoro, who was looking at a little device with a glowing screen. After staring at it for a while, he flipped it so that it closed, and put it into his pocket. The green-haired man then started to walk towards the crowd and sighed.

"And on to the next job," he whispered to himself. Luffy felt Zoro's mood dropping slightly, which concerned him a little. He was now able to feel Zoro's feelings. Why was Zoro feeling irritated?

Zoro walked quite slowly, and Luffy got tired of flying, so he walked beside him. It was funny seeing people walk right past through him. But the raven-haired angel didn't mind, the only person he concentrated on was Zoro.

The sky turned red, and the city lights started to illuminate the streets. Zoro grabbed into his bag and got out a black bandana, which he tied around his head. He then looked around him, and entered the next alley. It was dark and looked suspicious. Luffy wondered where Zoro was off to. He whispered something about a job some minutes ago.

"So, what's that other job, Zoro?" Luffy asked curiously. Zoro walked a little faster, his eyes always scanning the area nervously. The angel hoped it involved delicious food.

* * *

So, there you go! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and please review! I shall update soon!


	3. Kind Heart

First off: I am SO sorry for not updating. I haven't updated any of my fanfictions, I guess it's because I've fallen out of the fandom? And I've been pretty busy with work and university. Anyways, I'm back now, One Piece has once again become my favorite manga, and I have so many ideas for this story, and the next story I want to publish after this one. This story won't be too long, and are you guys interested about having some supernovae in here? Please tell me! And I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story!

I hope you haven't forgotten this story, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

To Luffy's dismay, the place Zoro worked at didn't involve food. But it still had a sweet smell hanging in the air. It seemed to be a shop selling very revealing clothes, weird... sticks (Luffy didn't know how to describe those things in a different way) in various colors, and other objects that the angel had no knowledge of. What struck him the most were the sticks that resembled a penis (Luffy giggled at that thought). What kind of shop was this?

"Finally, you're here, Zoro," a girl sitting behind a counter spoke while filing her nails. She had light pink colored hair tied in two high ponytails, big round eyes and she wore red lipstick. Zoro took off his bandana and walked over to her.

"Seriously, I'm starting to hate this job," the girl complained tossing aside her nail file. "I've only had three customers today, and they didn't even buy anything. Why is this sex shop situated in a suspicious back alley anyway? At least the pay is good." Zoro simply ignored her and put his backpack behind the counter. Then he plopped down in a seat beside her and rested his head on the table.

"Stop ignoring me, Zoro!" she screamed at him, throwing little penis key chains, that were situated in a little box at the counter, at the green-haired man. Suddenly Zoro caught one without even looking up to her.

"I know that this job sucks, but you're just making it worse with your bitching, woman," he lazily stated, lightly throwing the keychain back at her, so that it hit her forehead.

"I have a name, you idiot, and you're not being cute at all!" she yelled at him, rubbing the spot where she was hit. "It's Perona! P-e-r-o-n-a!" After pouting at Zoro, who did not answer once again, she fixed the penis keychains she threw back into the box and made her way to a room at the back of the shop.

"I have some phone calls to do, I'm sure you'll be fine on your own," Perona said, sticking out her tongue at Zoro. After she left, Luffy decided to take in all the information he got. So Zoro worked in a sex shop, with a funny-looking girl called Perona, and it seemed like he did not like this job at all. He probably did it for the good pay. Luffy knew what sex was, but he didn't know that humans had shops for it. It was just meant for reproduction, right? What do you need weird sticks, or revealing clothes for?

"Zoro, do something cool, I'm bored," Luffy ordered the other, while poking his head. Suddenly a bell sound was heard, and two girls entered the shop. Zoro slowly lifted himself from his cozy position, and greeted them with a nod. Luffy noticed how red their faces were, and after noticing the green-haired man, they slowly made their way to him, quietly fighting about who should speak to him first.

"Can I help you?" Zoro indifferently asked them. His glare did not help making the two girls less nervous. Luffy thought that look Zoro carried on his face suited him, and that it was kinda cool. He felt proud having such a cool fosterling.

"Uhm...," the taller girl stammered, looking to the ground. "I-I saw that new commercial for that...vibrator ring..."

"A-and that new heating lube," the other girl added, her face red as a tomato. Zoro stared at them, wondering if they wanted more, but after a short time of silence, he stood up, went through some drawers, and came back with the things the girls needed. They quickly paid, and left the shop as fast as they could, giggling and giving Zoro funny looks.

The next few hours were pretty boring. After the girls there were just a few customers, and Zoro spent his time taking naps and quarreling with Perona. Luffy sat on the counter, staring at the green-haired man. Maybe he was cool, but on the first look he seemed to be boring (a little too serious), frightening and indifferent. Yet Luffy knew he had a good side too, he remembered the way he was during his tutoring lesson in the restaurant. Well, it was his first day with him, he still had enough time to discover Zoro's other sides.

It seemed like closing hour was near, since Perona started packing up her stuff from under the counter. She rolled her eyes at the sight Zoro sleeping once again. She lightly shook his shoulder.

"Zoro, wake up, it's time to close the shop," she said. Zoro just mumbled something in return while slowly lifting his head.

"If you want, I could give you a ride home," Perona offered with a small smile.

"Nah," Zoro answered indifferently. "You'd probably just try to abduct me to some creepy place and let me join your creepy doll collection."

"Why am I even being nice to you? You know what, just walk home, and don't you ever ask me a favor again!" Perona answered angrily, making her way to the exit. Then she swiftly turned around and scowled at Zoro.

"And to your information: My dolls and stuffed toys are definitely not creepy, they're cute," she added, and left the shop. Zoro just let out a long sigh and massaged his shoulders for a moment. He retrieved his bag from under the counter, turned off all the lights and locked up the shop. Luffy could feel exhaustion coming from Zoro, even though he already took several naps at work. The green-haired man then got out his glowing device from earlier from his pocket and stared at it intently.

Luffy took a peek over Zoro's shoulder to read what was on the screen. It said: "One missed call, two new messages." Zoro then pressed a button which led him to the messages. The first one was this: "Hey Zoro, wanna go have a drink with Sanji and me? Vivi and Kohza will be there too! You better come, or I'll double your debt! Meet us at 10 pm at the Going Merry! Nami"

After reading the message from a person called Nami, Zoro mumbled something like "that witch", and proceeded to the second message. It said: "Hi Zoro, we need to talk about what happened last Saturday. I tried calling you, but I think this is something I need to tell you personally. Tashigi"

Since Zoro stood still without doing anything for a while after reading that message, Luffy kept flying around him, tilting his head from side to side. He was curious about what happened last Saturday night, but he was sure to find out soon. Suddenly Zoro let his head fall back and let out a long sigh.

"Why are women so difficult," he thought aloud. He then put his device back into his pocket and walked out of the back alley. While walking, Zoro checked his watch, it was already past 11 pm. Luffy wondered if he was going to go see his friends (he assumed that Nami and those other people were his friends), and if there was going to be food there. The angel was sad about the fact he couldn't eat it, but he was satisfied with the smell.

Zoro walked for a while, and Luffy was not sure, but they seemed to have passed the same spot twice already. Did his fosterling know where he was going? Maybe he didn't know where that Going Merry was.

Suddenly screams could be heard from an alley nearby. It sounded like a woman. Zoro let out another sigh and drove his hand through his short hair. He put on his black bandana again, and ran towards the alley. Luffy flew right behind him, hoping this was going to turn out alright. But he believed in Zoro.

A woman was being held against a wall by a tall, muscular man smoking a cigarette. The way he held her face looked painful, and tears were running down her cheeks.

"You whore, where's the money you owe me?" he yelled at her, strengthening the grip on her face.

"I'm sorry, please, stop," she whimpered, clutching her hands around the man's. He chuckled in return.

"Listen, maybe you could pay me in kind, if you know what I mean," he suggested, starting to unbuckle his belt. Yet he stopped when he felt a strong grip around his head.

"I'm sorry, but I think no one here wants to see your junk, mister," Zoro spoke with a voice filled with a killing intent. Luffy let out a gasp when he saw the man taking out a small knife from his pocket. He swung it at Zoro, but he was fast enough to evade it. The man snarled and pushed his victim against the wall, making her scream in pain. She then slid down to the ground and frantically looked for something in her small handbag.

Meanwhile Zoro kept dodging the man's knife attacks, always keeping a sharp look at his opponent's moves. Luffy watched with wide eyes, and he wished he could help his fosterling. Yet guardian angels were only allowed to get involved in a human's life when they felt when something life-threatening was about to happen although it was not their time to die. Or they could appear in dreams to deliver a message.

In the right moment Zoro struck out and landed a punch in the man's face, making him stagger a few steps back. He wiped away the blood running from his nose and pointed his knife at the younger one.

"I think I'll have to teach you a lesson about not to be a meddler," he threatened while launching towards Zoro, yet he easily dodged and firmly gripped around the man's extended arm holding the knife, and struck out for another punch with his free hand, but this time heading for the other's stomach.

Zoro's movements were fast, and after the strong punch the man fell to the floor, letting go of his knife, and bending over holding his hands against his stomach. The young green-haired man slowly gripped a handful of the man's hair and quickly yanked his head behind, so he could see his face.

"If only I had my swords with me... this would have been done in a few seconds," he whispered in a threatening tone, which made the man whimper. But before Zoro could do anything else, sirens could be heard in the distance. He glanced back to the shivering young lady, who twitched out of fear of his glare. He walked over to while she covered her head with her arms.

"Bring some pepper spray or something when walking around the streets this late at night," Zoro simply said, nodding at the woman who now stared at him with her mouth slightly opened. He walked out of the alley and proceeded his walk.

Luffy could feel his grin getting bigger and bigger. Despite Zoro's serious, cold-hearted and indifferent behavior, he still had a kind heart. He saved that woman, bringing himself into a dangerous situation, although he did not even know her. Luffy flew some circles around the now deeply frowning Zoro, cheering for him and hugging him tightly.

"Zoro, you're simply cool and awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm glad to be your guardian angel!" Luffy stayed in the hugging position around, resting his chin on Zoro's head. Then he frowned at a thought.

"Hey, Zoro, what did that man want to do with that lady? I don't get it," he asked. "And I'm still wondering why your hair is green. It's cool though and... hey, what's that?" he yelled, pointing at something in a shop window. And that's how the following minutes passed by. Luffy was easily distracted and amazed by things in the human world, and although Zoro could not hear him, he continued talking and asking questions.

After walking for a while, and Luffy could have sworn that they were running in circles, the angel faced Zoro while flying backwards. He crossed his arms and tilted his head a little, a movement he did often.

"I'd love to talk to you, but unfortunately I can't," he said with a smile. "But, just so you know, I'll do a good job protecting you, just like you protected that lady back there, trust me."

Luffy didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching them from the roof of a building.

"A guardian angel? Haven't seen one in a while. I guess I could have a little fun."

* * *

So, I hoped you liked and enjoyed this chapter! I hope I'll be able to upload the next chapter soon! Please tell me what you think about some supernovae being in this story!

Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! :-)


End file.
